Tension in the TARDIS
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Ianto was so polite and demure to the Tenth Doctor during the "Stolen Earth" storyline, but they have secrets between them. This is the missing 48 hours that Jack and Gwen don't know about in chapter 1 of the teen rated "Defending Humanity."


**Tension in the TARDIS**

_Summary:_ Ianto was so polite and demure to the Tenth Doctor during the "Stolen Earth" storyline, but they have secrets between them; some of which they aren't aware of until… this is the missing 48 hours that Jack and Gwen don't know about in chapter 1 of "Defending Humanity."

_Author's Note: _I wanted to share with you part of the rated M stuff going on while Ianto was with the Doctor. There's an actual story here as well, but if I do enough with the Teen parts Ianto or the Doctor will at some point have to explain at least part of the meta-science theory that they've figured out by the end of this tale. This also gives some added meaning to "Ianto Jones and the End of Time".

* * *

Ianto was already raging, burning with fear and lust when the Doctor pulled him into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind them. The TARDIS immediately took off into the vortex between space and time, sensing the complementary rage and lust rolling off her Doctor.

Ianto was rock-hard in his pants as he pushed himself against the Doctor, grabbing the time-lord's buttocks and pulling him close into a searing, demanding kiss that the Doctor found himself eagerly responding to through his pain of losing Rose yet again, and destroying a part of Donna that made her brilliant.

Ianto was pulling at his trousers and pushing him up against the warm, spongy coral of the TARDIS walls.

"You know that I must, Doctor," Ianto said before engulfing his mouth against the Doctor's semi-aroused member, sucking, licking, swallowing and sucking until an hour of incoherent babble culminated in a physical release and a mental link. Both Ianto and the Doctor saw the face of an earlier incarnation of The Master playing in their heads a long-ago implanted "recording" which had seemingly been activated by their proximity or body chemistries.

Doctor, Ianto must make you come in every position and then you must make him come in every position or Ianto will die a painful death.

Ianto believed his Master with every fiber of his being, and was completely aroused body and mind to complete the task given to him.

"Ianto, fight it," The Doctor projected in their shared mind-scape. A shared mind-scape that they shouldn't have been able to achieve, given that Ianto was human. Granted human with a slightly higher than average empathic sensitivity, but hold on… the Doctor looked deeper than the mental vision. Ianto's brain chemistry and body had been altered.

"Doctor I want this, why should I fight it?" Ianto replied.

"Think, man," for a moment he was looking down at Ianto who had carried the skinnier man to a bedroom, and then, "oh my god!"

Ianto had just swiftly penetrated the Doctor, and their connection in the mental realm resumed. The Master standing to their side, the Doctor chained the posts of a representation of a four-poster bed, a peeled banana in his mouth slowly expanding. The Doctor really adored the taste of his gag, sucking at it, despite the fact it was uncomfortably wide in his throat. A stroke inside him hit one of his three high-erogenous receptors, and for a few moments most of his consciousness, sub-consciousness and time-consciousness was focused on his rising bliss.

Ianto clothes disappeared and The Master climbed behind him, pulled back on his hair. The Master entered Ianto slowly as every part of Ianto that wasn't bound jerked as if he were being electrocuted. Ianto's mind-scape cock grew longer and thicker, and entered the Doctor more deeply that would be possible in the physical world.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered in the mind-scape and he saw Ianto's grimace, felt his own bonds getting tighter, and tighter, sharp hooked needles going into his own back, despite his sexual euphoria rising almost higher than anything he could remember having experienced in his youth with the Master.

Ianto's waist was chained tightly with barbed wire to the Master who was otherwise fully dressed, Ianto acting as his condom in the Doctor's channel, Ianto's throbbing cock making the Doctor feel higher and higher in a euphoria, beyond what a human might feel before such intensity would turn into pain. Although the Doctor knew that if ratcheted up just a few more notches it would begin to hurt if he couldn't get release.

The Master set the pace, Ianto's writs and ankles mankled behind the Master's back and out of sight. Ianto screaming and shivering in pain, the Master chuckling in pleasure and amusement. The Doctor feeling more and more involved in being well fucked and against his higher reasoning enjoying the building euphoric tension.

He didn't want it, the Doctor thought, even as he was shielded from feeling Ianto's pain, only seeing a representation of it. "Why is this happening! Master what have you done?"

Master was not there; this was a headspace that Ianto and the Doctor were sharing. In the real world, which the Doctor could just barely still sense, the Doctor's wrists were in padded cuffs and Ianto was slamming his impressive member into the Doctor's channel, the Doctor's legs over his shoulders.

But in the head-space Ianto was the one contorted, screaming in escalating pain… and this went on for 3 hours, the Doctor forcibly holding his release, and neither the phantom Master nor mental projection of Ianto Jones releasing. If anything Ianto got harder, longer and wider and began to push through the pain and into a state of pleasure and euphoria, himself.

Mentally, Ianto chanted, "Master yes, Master please, Master more" while all time his body looking like it was in more and more pain, his flesh beginning to slowly tear and bleed.

Ianto's refrain reminded the Doctor of his own youthful experiences with the Master, and he couldn't help himself from joining in on the chant. At first he was horrified, but then he passed the point of caring. Calling the Master's praises only made everything feel so much better.

So focused on the twin sensations of how good this made the Doctor feel and wanting to get Ianto out of the situation he almost forgot that the Master was there, until the most recent version of the Master, the one who had masqueraded as Harold Saxon and was utterly dead came into the room behind him.

"Doctor if you don't start enjoying yourself soon, fully connecting to Mr. Jones mind and soul, Mr. Jones will be nothing left but a pile of flesh, blood and bones."

"Ahhh! What do you mean?"

His more recent Master lurked closer and ran his fingers down the Doctor's face.

"You thought you were freeing him."

"What!"

"You were so sure that you were freeing Mr. Jones."

"What?"

"But all the time you were just priming him for a day like today. And of course every time we were together, helped to make this possible."

"What?"

"I've been tinkering with the both of you for too long to have you even conceive of questioning me. If you don't let yourself fully enjoy this.. and that includes fucking him and sucking him off after this, he will die. His head will literally explode. And then where will Jackie-boy our little freak-du-freak be without his understanding, beloved killer?"

"Master, please!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Make this end!"

"Only you can end this, my dear Doctor. There is always a choice in how this will end Doctor. You can walk away and Ianto will die, or you can complete the contract that I wrote in both of you and know who your Master is."

The Doctor gave him a strained but compassionate look.

"Ah, so I'm dead, am I? Well not for long, my dear Doctor, never for long. You should know that."

Of course, the soul clone. The metacrisis had learned from Donna, but their brains hadn't really combined. To even the experience companion it would have seemed that the Doctor's longer life just over-powered Donna's. But if that was the case, why wasn't the metacrisis a combined physical appearance of the two? The Doctor had been keeping his conscious mind from thinking about it. He had another him in existence. Not fully time lord, but fully the Doctor in mind and soul. This is how the Master had cheated death after the time lord justice had burned every physical regeneration out of him. His soul and will had moved on to find a compatible humanoid and then had entered and altered it to his needs. Not completely Gallifreyan, yet still completely the Master. His Fourth and Fifth self had faced that version of the Master again and again. He even had looked a lot like the original Master with dark brunet hair and a van dyke, sporting black attire.

He suddenly remembered that his fifth self had also had sex with that version of the Master, and he tried to remember if that was before or after his first Master had encouraged him to rape Ianto's body and mind in order to save Ianto's life and save Ianto's essence from being a pure slave and servant to the Master. It was all mixed up now. But he knew somehow the very rare phenomena of time-lord soul-cloning was involved. The Doctor was somehow able to piece together these thoughts as it took another 20 hours to finish the Master's contact before the two men could even have a civil discussion. At first it they were a little shy about putting into words their intense carnal situation, but then they knew that they had to frank and try to truly stop this from happening again.

"Doctor, I don't know if Jack returns my feelings, but I do love him. I can care for him and he can care for me. I physically am kept from telling him everything about what the Master has done, but I really will be there for him for a long time, if that is at all possible."

Jack was forever. Ianto could be killed but only under certain circumstances. His aging had already stopped. But the reason why it had been stopped is that Ianto had been altered by far future or time lord technology, perhaps even a combination of the two. It was perhaps this same alternation, or the remaining nanogenes in his system that was the source of his compulsions or summoning the image of the Master. If they were able to at least purge his system of anything foreign, maybe they could stop the Master's control. And maybe it would make him normal, or maybe it would kill him. If Ianto went along with the Master's program he would live for at least a few hundred years more. maybe even a few thousand. But the price would be to keep part of the Master and his directives in existence. They needed to purge him. And that brought him back to the possibility that purging the Master, every bit might just kill him, too.

For his part, the Doctor realized that the first time he had sex with Ianto he was infected, and perhaps he was already infected by some earlier experiment with the Master copying his essence or soul from their youth. Perhaps each time he had sex with either Ianto or the Master it was just "updating the files" that could be an organic part of his system, or stored somewhere that didn't make a difference to his own soul. The fact that the "Harold Saxon" version of the Master was there taunting and circling the two men in their mental connection only confirmed theory, as the Doctor and that version of the Master had been physical in that way, too.

The first time that the Doctor had briefly gone into Ianto's head when he was releasing into Ianto. Now they had to figure something else out, something more permanent.

The Doctor wasn't sure if he could believe Ianto, because Ianto had been programmed to trick the Doctor last time, but he could see that in his heart Ianto was much more willing to be "disarmed" than last time. If it were even possible.

"So, do we involve Jack?"

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"I can enter your mind right when you have reached… orgasm, but I don't need to be the one causing that to happen. What do you think."?

"We could try, but what if the Master has it set that when we tell him my head explodes or something?"

"We could stay close to the TARDIS infirmary?"

"I could die."

"You could die."

"I'm not ready Doctor. If my…. The Master is to be believed our "contract" was really just about a file update in you or in me… a way that he can recreate himself at some future date."

"We can't wait too long, Ianto. If the Master is able to build up enough of the right kind of energy one of us could actually become the Master in both body and soul!"

"Please give me some time to think about this to make my peace with Jack, and somehow let Rhiannon know that I am going do something stupidly dangerous that I may not return from."

"Ianto if you weren't with Jack, I think I would invite you back to bed, and I really think that this is me speaking and not The Master… Koschei." The Doctor began to feel a stabbing pain in his head. The Master's voice…. Master, Master, I am your Master.

"Doctor what is it? What is Koschei?"

It was the Doctor's turn to writhe on the floor as if he were being electrocuted, his nose and eyes bleeding. "Koschei, Koschei, stop this it's not what I want."

Ianto could feel himself getting swiftly, painfully aroused. I think we have triggered another cycle, he thought. That's obvious, but that word, my Master doesn't want me to say, "Koschei! Koschei!" Ianto continued his mantra in his head now that his mouth was surrounding the Doctor's semi-hard cock. And then, unlike before Ianto just passed out.

Well, it seemed that way to Ianto. The Doctor on the other hand was still being sucked off by Ianto, his nerves shaking so hard that he couldn't pull away. He looked down at Ianto whose eyes had begun to glow.

"Koschei, don't do this to him. Think about the reason you picked him to begin with. Think about why you wanted to be so close to me and hurt me to begin with!"

And the light in Ianto's eyes dimmed, and the feeling of being plugged into a lightning bolt subsided, although the Doctor still had blood to wipe from his eyes and nose before he saw Ianto kneeling in front of him, glassy eyed but still conscious enough to talk. He said the Doctor's gallifreyian name flawlessly, looked at him sadly and then slumped back into full unconsciousness.

It was like having several pieces in a giant jigsaw puzzle but no idea what the picture on the box was supposed to look like. The Doctor sighed and then took Ianto into his arms, before allowing himself to rest.

When Ianto woke the Doctor was already showered and changed, and silently he was shown where he could do the same. He showered alone, but after he got dressed in duplicate of what he had been wearing before, the Doctor came and took his hand. They shared a gentle, probing kiss, but were able to separate.

"How?"

"Once I knew – Koschei – had been putting himself into me literally every time or just about every time we were together I was able to access an early program. An earlier persona who had yet to kill to excess and who loved me. We're not out of the woods yet, but if we can find out more without a repeat of the last two days… then maybe…"

"Maybe you can take mmmm…his compulsions out of me without killing me."

"Yes, that's about it."

"I have to get back to Jack… and Gwen and Torchwood."

"I know, but I will be back soon."

"All right Doctor."

"So… we're good."

"As good as we'll ever be, while part of me want to… to… just start up again and fuck you senseless."

The Doctor blushed in memory. He rather liked… no stop that train of thought! Right now immediately. He had a problem to solve and he was a part of the problem as well as a part of the solution.

Ianto had taken a step closer, lust pooling in his eyes. The Doctor took a step back.

"Mr. Jones," he said sharply, bringing Ianto into a greater awareness of what he was about to do again. Ianto's anger rose as he tried to tamp down his growing lust.

"Koschei!" Ianto growled out, giving both him and the Doctor a shooting headache. "Mmmmm… that's who he has to be to me… my mmmmm." He put a hand over his mouth. Jack I need Jack, he thought and then relaxed, his urge to fill and be filled a fire he had lived with for the past seven years or so still raging in the background, but at a controlled level. Jack.

"Right," the Doctor said after gaining his equilibrium. "Let's just put you back a few seconds after I dematerialized and we can both get to work."

_Just not together_, they both thought.


End file.
